Reality Twisted 5
by Scoobycool9 and LuckycoolHawk9
Summary: Someone has messed with our heroes portals, setting them all in reverse. Now, it is up to the remaining heroes to figure out their way back, so that they can save their friends and defeat the Collector. Can our heroes do it?
1. Prologue:It starts Again

**Reality Twisted 5**

**Prologue**

Lucifer stared at all of the heroes through his orb. "They all seem to be going their separate ways. It just won't be as fun to see them defeat their villains on their own, well, except Alexander; his demons are the most intriguing. I need for them to work together as a group. I need a lot bit of disorder and chaos," he said. Lucifer walked by a mirror showing his beautiful reflection. He had blond hair, blue eyes, a sculpted face, a muscular build and was wearing a red shirt and grey jeans. He was the opposite of what people expected the devil to be. Lucifer looked up and saw one of his demons walked in. This demon had no form; he was just air with a demonic appearance.

"Hello, Chaos. I am so happy to see that you have made it to this little meeting. I was hoping you would," Lucifer said.

"Sire, I wouldn't ever leave you alone. I am one of your top demons. I am not going to ditch you for anyone," Chaos said.

Lucifer smiled. "I am glad to hear that. We have much to discuss, particularly the progress of your main host. He has come to realize he is the Wayward of Light, but has yet to realize he is the hero of all universes. Now is the time we need to drag him back to let him face his villains and slowly lose his mind."

"Are we going to send Jalen Reid the parasite as a last resort?" Chaos asked.

Lucifer nodded. "He will chip the last shred of sanity that our friend has. James Hunter will be perfect for you once I am finished with him. Why do you think I let him think he destroyed me? It made the game more dangerous."

"So, he is my endgame. Lucifer, what is your end game?"

Lucifer smiled an evil grin. "It is chaos, darkness and destruction. I want to make light, a thing of the past along with God. After all, that is what he did to me."

"Here we go again," Chaos said.

Lucifer: **He left me in the dark.**

**He abandoned me for the preferred children,**

**Those humans He created.**

**He wanted me to be one of those revolting creatures,**

**A pawn in His game,**

**I told Him no and He kicked me out of heaven.**

**He ditched me for them.**

**I am the lost one,**

**I'm the fallen angel He stopped loving.**

"So, what is your plan?" Chaos asked. Lucifer moved his hands and pulled a lever.

"This reverse all portals to send you back to your place of origin. All of our heroes will return to their last location. That is the ideal goal; however, it could separate them into different parts of the world or different universes."

"Could?" Chaos asked.

"No, it will separate them. I do want a little show before the Collector is defeated," Lucifer said. He watched, as the heroes were sent into reverse and smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

James was about to exit when it pulled him back. He was thrown back to where he had been, or he should have. He looked up to see that he was on the outskirts of Boston, yet it didn't look like that. It was in ruins and there was nothing left of it. James lifted is head and saw that there was someone else on the floor within the distance. James got up and walked over to them. He noticed that it was Valerie. She saw him

"James, where are we?" Valerie asked, looking up at him.

James shrugged. "I honestly don't know. It doesn't make any sense to me. I was on my way to helping Steven Junior when the portal pulled me back into it," James said.

"That is exactly what happened to me," Valerie said.

"So, this isn't a strange incident. Whoever did this has a plan. It certainly doesn't feel like a work of the Collector," James muttered to himself.

"Which means that we have a new villain at work," Valerie said.

"Most likely," James said.

"So, this looks like Boston," Valerie said.

James nodded. "It certainly does look that way, except it is more realistic and is in ruins. It feels like we are in a different universe. A more gruesome and deadly world," James said. He turned his head to see a creature that looks human, but had a horrible head and it made a clicking noise.

"James, what was that?" Valerie shouted. The monster turned in their direction and started to race towards them. James pulled a handgun out of his pocket and shot the monster in the face. It fell over.

"That would be a clicker. I know what world we are in," James said.

"What world are we?" Valerie asked.

"The world of The Last of Us, a video game that is played in both the tooniverse and reality. A horror and survival game," James said.

"Speaking of weird and strange things, where did you get that handgun from?" Valerie asked.

James tapped his chin. "I have always had it, but I never found a reason to use it. I don't need to shot the villains that we have faced so far. It would have only made more deaths on my part," James said.

"So, do you think we are the only one who landed here?" Valerie asked.

James shook his head. "I have a feeling that other people have arrived," James said.

"I think I see Melody over there," Valerie said. A clicker was inches away from Melody. James shot at it, to gain its attention. He then shot the clicker, killing it.

"James, you killed my new friend," Melody bubbly said.

"That was not a friend, that was a deadly thing that was planning to kill you," James said.

"Oh, it looked friendly to me," Melody said.

"Most things do," Valerie muttered. James scanned the area, looking for any more possible threats or any other people. He spotted Landon Hunter in the distance. Landon approached them.

"Well, what a state we are in," Landon said.

"Landon, I don't have time to deal with your stupidity. So, you are either going to work with us or you're going to die here. It is your choice," James said, giving Landon a death glare.

"I think I will stick with you. I don't feel like dying at a young age."

James nodded. "That is a very wise choice, Landon. So, I assume that we will be finding at least two more people here." James scanned for a final time and spotted Chris Clark and Trevor Falcon.

"Chris," James called. Chris Clark turned his head and walked over to the rest of the group with Trevor.

"It seems that we have found ourselves in a strange land," Chris Clark said. Trevor was playing with his spare hand.

"Yes, it seems like we have gotten ourselves into quite the mess," Landon said.

"This is a typical day for us," Valerie said. Melody nodded.

"So, we have to figure out a way back into our world," James said.

"That is a given," Chris Clark said.

"We also have to avoid all of the zombie creatures," Landon added.

"Infected, actually. They are humans who were exposed to a disease that makes them like that," James said.

"Infected? So, these things are disease transfers?" Valerie asked.

"Correct, Valerie. We need to avoid them at all costs. There are many different branches of them. The one we need to worry the most about are runners and clickers. Clickers are instant change and runners are a three week process to be turned. Maybe we could find Joel and Ellie, the two people who can help us. Ellie is immune to the infection."

"So, our plan is to find two random strangers and make them trust us?" Landon asked.

"Precisely, it isn't such a far- fetched idea."

"So, how are we going to find these two people?" Chris Clark asked.

James sighed. "I honestly don't know, they could be anywhere in this world. I don't even know at what point in the story they are at."

" Which means that we know absolutely nothing, this couldn't possibly get any worse for us," Landon said.

"Never say that, things can always get worse, villain." James watched, as an army of clickers surrounded them.

"Of course, I have been wrong before."

"You think?" James sarcastically asked.

"Can I help?" Chris Clark asked.

"Yes, do you have your handgun? We can shot them in their ugly faces," James said. James and Chris started to shot the clickers and they started to fall. They ran out of bullets when they were down to two clickers.

"Just great. We're screwed," Landon said. James watched in shock, as the last two clickers fell down. A man with graying hair, a beard and brown eyes approached them with a red haired girl.

" Well, how did you kids get here?" The man asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Will Hunter open his eyes? He didn't remember about what happened in the last thirty minutes, but he did quickly recognize that he was not stuck in the time loop that the King Pin had created.

_Where am I, though? _Will thought. He felt drawn to where he was, though. It was certainly a strange sensation. He felt that he should enter the town. It had the same power as a light guiding a boat, it was powerful. Will noticed that he was alone. Will walked into town and saw that it WA small. It seemed to be quiet. Will approached the school building in the distance.

"Beacon Hills High School," Will read.

"What are you reading, darling?" Alexandra asked. Will jumped up in surprise from the appearance of his girlfriend.

"Where did you come from?" Will asked.

"We came from behind you. We saw you walking to the school. We were trying to approach you," Josie said.

"I was lost in a trance."

Alexandra nodded. "You seemed to be on a different planet, far away from reality."

Will raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure that you were even calling me?" Will asked. Will noticed that Alexander was also with them.

"Yes, we are positive. Your eyes were even staring off into the distance, looking at this creepy building," Alexander said.

"So, do you want to tell us what was happening to you?" Alexandra asked. Will thought for a quick second if he should tell them.

"Will, are you still here?" Alexander asked.

"I don't know how to explain this, though. It sounds ridiculous and incredibly stupid. I was drawn here. I felt like I needed to be at this school. Don't ask me why, I haven't ever felt this before, like I was being pulled away from everything. I can't quite find the words to fully explain it, though," Will said.

"Maybe you could sing it," Josie suggested. Will nodded.

"Hey, weird-wolf, where are you going?" A voice asked. Will quickly realized it to be Puggsy.

"Pugs, I have to go here. (Grr) I just can't explain it," Fangface said.

"Just great, Fangface has gone off the deep end of things." Puggsy and Fangface arrived in front of the school.

"Fangface, it is so good to see you," Josie said.

"Can't talk, drawn here," Fangface said.

"He has been saying on his whole way here, but he can't seem to explain. I have a faint feeling, but it isn't as strong as his apparently," Puggsy said.

"I had the same pull as him. It doesn't even seem to make sense to me. I believe that we aren't supposed to feel a strong connection to a strange place, yet we are. It makes no logical sense," Will said.

"When do things ever make sense for us?" Alexandra asked. Will quickly notice that a very familiar cat had appeared on a tree branch.

"Well, aren't you quite an odd pair of people," The Cheshire Cat said.

"That stupid cat is back," Alexandra said.

"Don't you want my advice, dear? It could help Fangface and Will."

"Is it in the form of a straight answer?" Alexander asked.

"That would be nice," Puggsy said.

"No, straight answers would make lives much easier. I love the complicated ones that leave people questioning and guessing what is right and what makes sense."

"What's your bloody riddle?" Will asked.

"You were dragged here by the Void of a man, the trueness of a leader and the wail of a woman. That is why you were drawn here. "

"Well, that made less fucking sense than usual," Will say.

"I only give the answers you wish to receive. Now, I have a Wayward to bother." The grinning cat vanished without a trace.

"So, you were drawn here by a void, a woman's scream and a true leader. That is what I got," Puggsy said.

"Those riddles are never this simple," Alexandra said.

Will hear the final bell rang. He watched as the students left the school building. He noticed that there was a group of supernatural walking out with a human.

"Guys, I believe that we are in town of supernatural," Will said. He pointed to the kids. "Each one of them seems to have a supernatural gift."

Puggsy groaned. "I thought I was going to escapify the world of the supernatural," he said.

"Well, can you tell what supernatural creature they are?" Alexandra asked.

Will nodded, as he looked at them. "One of them is a banshee, anther is a kitsune, the third is human and the final one appears to be a very powerful werewolf," Will said.

"Just what I needed, another weird-wolf," Puggsy muttered. One of the kids that as in the group left and walked towards the entrance of the school, he then turned and saw the others. He had brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a muscle shirt and had a tattoo on his arm.

"Are you new to Beacon Hills?" The boy asked.

"Yes, we are," Will replied, before anyone else could speak. Will felt that the boy was analyzing him like a stray dog, looking for any flaws.

"Do you need someone to show you around?" The boy asked.

"Yes, that would be nice," Puggsy said. The boy finally noticed Fangface.

"A werewolf. I believe that you should come with me, then," the boy said. Will had a good feeling about this kid.

"He is safe to follow," Will said. The others followed him and the boy into the wood.

"So, it seems that you all know a supernatural. So, is anyone else a supernatural?" The boy asked.

"I am," Will said.

"I guess I am kind of a werewolf," Puggsy said.

"Interesting. So, are you all some form of werewolf?" The boy asked.

"Pretty much. I'm a vampire-werewolf, a hybrid of the two," Will said. "Speaking of which, what is your name?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot to introduce myself. The name is Scott McCall, True Alpha," he said.

**AN: Here is the new Story. First off, this is immediately after RT4. This will include many worlds. First off, I own James Hunter, Trevor Falcon, Chris Clark, Landon Hunter and Will Hunter. I don't own the werewolf half of Puggsy, the show does ( But WG named it for us) I don't own anyone else. Lucifer and Chaos were my own take on the Devil and the entity that is known is Chaos. This chapter's song was called " Lucifer's Lament." Next Time, we will focus on the second half of our traveling friends. Also, here is a list of the fandoms of all the other characters.**

**Josie and the Pusssycats: Valerie, Melody, Alexander, Alexandra and Josie**

**Fangface: Fangface and Puggsy**

**The Last of Us: Joel, Ellie**

**Teen Wolf: Scott McCall**


	2. Chapter 1: The Lake and Hell

**Chapter 1**

Jason blinked twice and slowly opened his eyes. The last thing that he had any memory of was going with James to find the Avengers. Had they made it and where was he now? He tilted his head as he looked up to see bright city lights and a really ticked off blind woman standing over him. "Hi," he weakly said his voice cracking as he looked around for a bit. He saw Mary Jane Watson and Alan from Josie's mystery solving group and Matthew Rose and of all the damn people, that damn mischievous demonic Seven boy or man. He immediately jumped into action.

"What's he-?" He asked before he was cut off by the blind woman.

"Listen, I don't care what your damn squabbles are. All of you ingrates landed in my damn lake and muddied up my place. Before you start in, I would like to know who the hell all of you are and what you are doing in my damn lake," she said.

"Sheesh, lady, it's not like you own this damn lake or something," Seven said.

"No, I don't, but I am the lake guardian. The name is Laura Brooks and you landed in my Glistening Lake, so start talking or it won't be pretty if you don't," he said.

"Jason Knight, guardian angel of James Hunter. This is Matthew Rose; he's the son of two vampires who aren't with us. That's Mary Jane Watson and Alan and that thing is a man named Seven," he said, as he was worried what she would do. She was blind and seemed really ticked off by their lake landing.

Laura tilted her head and nodded. "Well, that does answer one half of my questions, but what about the other half?" She asked.

Jason shrugged as he was uncertain about the answer to this himself. "I don't know, we just landed," he said. He wasn't sure if she would believe him or if she would go on an insane rampage, trying to destroy them. He didn't want that to happen to them.

"How interesting. I half-expected you to tell me that you were souls that wanted to land in my lake to get the mystical powers that are associated with it. Everyone wants the free powers and will do almost anything to get it, but at least five of you seem honest and would never do such a thing," she said, as she watched Seven as he went to the lake to get the magic that he deserved that the lady had just mentioned.

"Seven, no swiping," Matthew Rose said to him.

Seven spat on the ground. "Sorry kid, but this ain't Dora the Explorer and that isn't going to stop me from doing what I want to do. Guardian of the lake be damned if she could stop me," he said, as he was determined to get the powers that she had mentioned. He was stopped as the woman was bending water and a wave engulfed him.

"Don't kill, he may not be such a bad guy," Jason said, as he was shocked by his own words. He had known the man to destroy the people and hurt his friends. He had led them on a path of false hope and he had harmed them more than anyone else. He should have let the woman kill him; there would be no scar on his conscience, no blackened void in his wings. He had no cause to defend this man, but here he was, doing just that. He looked as the blind woman turned to him.

"It seems you have noble intentions and you are right. I need to save my powers for more worthy opponents, but I can do something to him that will make his life harder," she said, as she started to sing. The melody was quite beautiful and too quick for anyone to understand.

Seven was thrown back by something around the lake. "What the bloody fucking hell was that?" He asked, as he tried to make an illusion but he failed. "What have you done to me?"

Laura turned to him with her cold eyes. "I have done exactly what monsters like you deserve to have happen to them. I have taken your powers from you and I have them in me. Until you prove to be brave, heroic, and honest and true to someone other than yourself, you will be mortal," she said.

"What the hell? Am I supposed to be this group's fricking Pinocchio who can do nothing?" He asked as he wasn't sure if he was going to like the answer to the question in the slightest.

Laura smirked. "That is exactly what you are now. It is your punishment for not loving anyone but yourself," she said. "Also, I shall now be accompanying your group until you prove yourself. My double can take care of the lake," she said, as she made a clone and then turned into a butterfly.

"Well, that was different," Alan said, as he wasn't sure what else to say about the strange circumstance that had just happened.

"I am starting to get used to it, it is happening to us more and more with each new place that we go too. We never did get the answer to where exactly we are," Mary Jane said.

"I know where you are," Laura said. "We are on the outskirts of Starlight City, a city which seems to be in more than a fair share of problems at the moment. One of which is the newest demon, Lucifer Junior. Come to think of it, that looked one of his portals," she said to the group.

Jason had heard that name before in Heaven. He was the oldest son of the Devil and considered to be the most dangerous of all of them. He was a demon and dragon hybrid who emitted nothing more than an evil aura that would surround him. He looked at the ground. "If that's our new villain to defeat, it won't be simple. He has scattered us from our friends," he said. "We should head to the city," he said to them.

000o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Daphne looked around as she seemed to be nowhere that she recognized. The last thing that she remembered was being with her son and her friends in a place that seemed like a prison. She looked up and noticed that she was being carried a blond hunk. He was so handsomest and muscular and she felt safe with him. "Where am I?" She asked, uncertain if she could trust this man. She had learned to not trust appearances and her own instincts.

She had felt the same way with Lena and Simone and they had turned out to be were-cats who wanted to take her beauty and use her as an offering to their god. If it wasn't for Shaggy and Scooby, they would have been dead. She noticed that her son Rob was also unconscious under the man's other arm. It was quite odd indeed. He set her down and looked at her. "I thought you would be knocked out for a lot longer like the brainy brunette or the boy. I'm Lucien Solio, and you will stay in my castle while I try to find your friends," he said, vanishing before she could get a response at all.

She noticed that he had taken her son with him and she had left him with Velma. Also in the room were Kim, Lucy and Xion. "Do any of you know where the heck we are?" She asked, uncertain of this herself.

"Nope, we were all taken here and he left us here. He seemed so nice too," Lucy said, forgetting about James for the moment. It was strange to think about, but she seemed to be lost and in a fog.

"Maybe a song is in order," a boy said, as Daphne tilted her head. She was shocked to recognize him. It was the youngest Hunter boy, Thomas/ Eon.

Daphne shrugged, as she had no better idea. Lucy started the song.

Lucy: **He was hunky, very hunky. Made my heart melt into little pieces.**

Xion:** His eyes were quite clear and blue and easy on my eyes.**

Kim:** He made me want to swoon. **

Lucy:** My heart started to betray me; he was very tall, so very tall.**

Daphne blinked twice and didn't see it. There was something very off about the man to her and the way he had just played hero for all of them. Thomas seemed to agree as he wasn't singing about the way he was and neither was Velma. She had been through Lena too and it had caused some distrust about handsome strangers.

Thomas started a new song.

Thomas**: Can't you see that he is just using you? He seems to playing you all like fools. He may be tall, very tall, but there is something very dark, dark about them?**

Velma: **I can see it too, it's in his eyes. Girls can't you remember? **

Daphne interjected her own verse.

Daphne: **You all go loves. James, Kite and Aaron, all of them want to see you again. See past him, see past him.**

Lucy, Xion and Kim blinked twice as they snapped out of the love spell and looked around.

"What the hell happened now?" Lucy asked Daphne.

Daphne looked at the girl. "I don't honestly know, I feel like you were bewitched by his charms and forgot who you were for a while," she said to the girl. She felt his presence as he walked back into the room.

She saw him now and blinked twice. He was tall and hunky and he looked ticked off as he dropped her boy in the ground. "I could have given it all to you, but you don't want it, then it shall be," he said to them.

"Who are you?" Daphne asked. She had never believed in the supernatural before, but after everything she had been through, it was the only thing that was a constant in her adventures with James. It was kind of funny to think that this all started when they had met the boy and asked if he could solve a few of their cases and he did. He had reopened a whole new can of worms.

She noticed how he had a dark smirk. "Well, now that the spell is up, then I shall properly introduce myself. The name is Lucifer Diablo Junior," he said.

Velma blinked twice. "Diablo is Spanish for Devil which means-," she started to say before she was cut off by Thomas.

"It means that he is the son of the Devil," he said, as Daphne noticed how his tone changed when she remembered. He had seen the future where they had failed to beat a villain and it had resulted in a ton of deaths.

"He's the one?" She asked. Daphne wouldn't be shocked if the answer was yes. The Time Lord, Chase Hunter, all of the other villains now seemed so trifle compared to him. He was the big bad who had killed them all. He was the one who had broken the balance. He was the reason that the boys had come back to fix the timeline. It was all the doing of this one man.

"Yes, him and Chaos," he said, as she noticed that he was looking down. It took her a second to realize something. He wasn't the one who had started it all; he was the future version of himself. "He hasn't been born yet," Thomas added. "It shouldn't be possible that he is here with us and being so far in his plans. He shouldn't have been born," he said.

Lucifer Junior raised an eyebrow. "I hate to tell you this, but my dear child, you have some misinformation was heard. I was born 2700 years ago to the Devil and a dragon and thanks to all of you idiots, you have freed me from my cage. All the time travel in the TARDIS and with the watches broke my cage free and I can finally be free to do what I please without anyone meddling in my affairs. I messed with your friend's portals so that they have a hard time getting to me and rescuing before I took you as my own. I needed the youngest gone. I needed a vessel for the next child that one of you girls will provide me," he said to them. "I am leaning towards the redhead, she is so feisty and perfect for what I want," he said.

Daphne spat in his face quickly "I am not a sex toy to be used for your pleasing. I am a person who deserves to be treated as one. I knew that there was a slimy side of you," she said.

He smirked. "I just love it when you offer up a fight, it makes the process so much more fun," he said. Daphne kicked him in the knees and his eyes grew dark as he did something different than any other villain. He reacted quite violently as he turned back.

His eyes turned to slits and he turned very large and into a dragon who towered all of them. "Now, you shouldn't have done that. You will now be the two to see where you are," he said, grabbing her in his claws and flew her up with Velma. She looked up and they were quite literally in Hell.

She could see demons and monsters beyond their wildest dreams that were the stuff of children's nightmares. She was frightened but she wouldn't show it. She freed herself and Velma and they landed hard on the ground and were thankful for her soft landing on a pillow, even if it was a demon. She heard the demon growl as he called all the demons to get her. She threw off her heels and changed into her sneakers and started to run as she knew she needed to get away from the monster and find a way out of here. She needed to find her friends. She would come back and she prayed that her son would be alive. She stopped as she had escaped his reach.

She looked up and saw a very familiar face. "What are you waiting for? Let's get of here," Life said, as she made a portal out of Hell. Hopefully, they would make it alright.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rob watched as his mom escaped from the dragon's grasp. "What now?" He asked, as he looked at Thomas.

"We follow her lead and pray that we get out of here alive. He could very well move us and hopefully Life will find a way to get us out. It's up to Daphne and Velma to find the way back here and maybe just for once, she could be one of the heroes like the rest of us," he said, as he didn't want to say the unspoken. Rob could read it though. All of them could very well die here and it was up to the remaining few to save the day.

"It's different, but if Velma and Daphne can do it, than there might be hope. I just hope that Hope is enough," he said to him.

**AN: This story is not DEAD. I just needed to find inspiration and have found it. Looks like we got some interesting developments. We met the main villain, had some role losses, power losses and also saw how evil he is. Will Daphne and Velma make the truth known? Will Seven get his powers back? Well, you will have to wait and see. Also, I own Jason, Seven and Matthew Rose, Lucifer Junior, Life, Rob, Thomas/ Eon and Laura. Here's the current list of shows characters that we have in this chapter. All this chapter's song is a " He's very Hunky/ Can you see the darkness?" Next chapter is my favorite one. We get to see Scooby and the worst world of them all: Reality New York**

**Josie and the Pusssycats: Alan**

**Spiderman: Mary Jane Watson**

**Fangface: Kim**

**Disney: Lucy and Xion**

**Scooby Doo: Daphne and Velma.**


End file.
